Dimensional Heroes Universe: Thieves in Time
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Part 3 of the Tournament is in full swing as we see our heroes team up with...thieves? Across time and space?
1. Prologue

Heroics have many forms, the ability to be in one spot or anywhere in the world and save the day from a unique position. But what if a heroic deed was seen a bit differently? SOmeone like me for instance. A common thief looking for treasure, or someone who's interested in defending his family?

That's probably the story of my life, I guess.

Oh, I should probably start at the beginning. The Name's Sly. Sly Cooper, and I'm a thief. Actually, the thieving part is in the family blood. And I gotta tell ya, business is good. Though after three capers, I consider myself on permanent retirement. Having hung up my mask and cane, I was enjoying life on the other side of the law. With my former rival, the beautiful Carmelita Fox. At the start, our relationship was...unique...mostly with her trying to lock me up. These days, it was nicer to know i'd be in her company without her trusty Shock Pistol around. This is because she thought i had suffered from amnesia. I didn't. But after awhile, the old itch started to come back. I decided there, I needed to pull a heist. And yet, it seemed hard at first. I heard the stories that this tournament, Furious Universe, is coming here to my paris. But, I didn't really care about any of that. Right now, I needed to steal something before this other team did.

They call themselves Team AWD. All of them are real nutcases. Their leader is Weavile and she's got a theft streak almost as impressive as my own. Right now, they're competing with this other master thief, Toxic. But enough about them, let's get to my story. Being a master thief, I only steal from other thieves. I guess that's what makes me heroic in a sense. I found out fro sources that an art collector was dealing in black market goods costing a fortune. Most of them being artifacts from different eras in history. And I thought he should...share some of the wealth. I decided to start with two feudal artifacts, a samurai dagger as well as an old samurai sword that belonged to some warrior from the sengoku period. But right before i could do anything, as if on cue.. Bentley showed up. Bentley was the brains of our team. Yup, thats right. We grew up in the same orphanage together, bonding over stealing cookies. Our first heist together. I hadn't seen him in a while so for him to show up now, it looked pretty important. And it was.

Even though Bentley was enjoying his time with Penelope, his tech-wiz girlfriend from our previous caper, and the two of them had really hit it off. Apparently, they had just finished work on a top secret project when Penelope had simply...vanished. Bentley was worried sick, but what brought him here was the fact that the Thievius Raccoonus, the guide book in my family's hands, was being sucked dry of all the history. Bentley wasted no time in grabbing his gear and getting to me, but first he had to get one more from our trio.

Murray, or "The Murray" as he called himself, was the third in our trio. He was the enforcer, the muscle. Murray had been living his dream on the pro driving circuit where his van had become famous, or rather infamous for all the crashes he caused. Unable to find a sponsor due to his high insurance premiums, he switched to being undefeated in the demolition derby. But as soon as Bentley appeared in front of him, he dropped everything. We met back up in our old hideout, and Bentley launched into one of his famous elaborate plans. Right then and there, he showed us Cooper History was vanishing. But he'd already discovered the solution: time travel. I mean, some teams have done it before, but never have we done it. We were going to travel back in time, stop the people responsible, and put things back in order. As it turns out, our first stop was Feudal Japan, and the item we needed to get there was the same dagger i was after. So here we were. As for the sword, who knows? Maybe it'll be something extra for the road. Besides, it's just a slightly rusted blade. Nothing worth stealing...for now anyway. 


	2. Museum Heist

The two ships soon landed in a Paris Square and headed to the museum only to see the gates locked.

"Dang, its closed. Guess we're gonna have to come back in the morning." Jexi said.

"Um… Jexi?" Hope said as Chopper's, Vans and troopers shaped like rats littered the place.

"What kinda museum needs all this security?" Nami asked.

"Very good reason for it. Artifacts from all over the world are gathered here. They need more protection to keep out thieves." Robin said.

"It's not keeping her out." Usopp said pointing to Toxic on the roofs as she ran and took out guards from behind.

"Toxic. So she's serious about robbing this place. Maybe she thinks the badge is hidden in the museum." Hope said.

"That's not it. Toxic is a master thief. She wouldn't bother with the badge at this moment, but right now, she's just stealing for the sake of stealing." Anima said.

"Well I'm not about to let her have her way." Hope said climbing over the fence.

"Hope, get back here! Are you trying to get arrested?" Naoto said.

"I'm just tailing her. Who else could show up here?" Hope said.

"Well, guess were following him." Jexi said sighing. "Why couldn't he just be a normal kid? Get a battering ram."

A few seconds later, the group was holding Natsu like a battery ram. "Why am I the battering ram?"

"Cause you're the only one who can take a lot of punishment. Now, on three. Three!" Jexi said as they charged in.

They crashed through the gates alerting the guards.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Lucy said.

As the others fought the guards. Hope walked along the roof and found a set of binoculars. "Huh? Did someone drop these?" Hope said looking into them as two screens of him and a turtle wearing expedition gear and glasses appeared.

"What in blazes?! Who are you? How'd you get your hands on a set of my binocucoms?" he said. "You're gonna blow everything!"

"Whoa, whoa! I'm not trying to do anything. Wait, who are you, Mr. Turtle?" Hope asked.

"That's not your problem. We're trying to do a heist here." he said.

"So youre after whatever's in the museum too, huh? Thanks for sharing." Hope said.

"Oh no…" he said. "Well, I might as well tell you. And by the way, dont call me Mr. Turtle, my name is Bentley. Now, here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna drop the binocucoms and walk out of here before you blow our cover."

"Relax, Bentley, i havent done anything yet. Just need to get in there and stop a female thief from stealing something before you guys steal it." HOpe said.

"Huh? You realize you're aiding and abetting criminal thieves right?" Bentley asked. "Just making sure you aren't making some huge mistake."

"I'm sure I'm not doing anything wrong." Hope said zooming in at an unguarded window. "Cool, I found another way in. I'll hang onto these and see what Toxic's up to. Just dont say I'm here, Bentley." Hope said.

"Alright, if youre not here to stop us, but this other thief, than you can use those. Just dont do anything to expose sly, Murray and my-and he's gone." Bentley said.

Inside of the museum, Toxic was happily humming as she looked over some artifacts.

"Hmm. Too tacky, too breakable, too 50s. Ooh." Toxic said looking at the japanese sword. "Now that would look nice." she grinned approaching the case. "Sorry, but a little glass won't keep me out. Poison Acid." she smiled melting the case open as she grabbed the sword. "This would look amazing in my collection."

Hope then swung in. "Sorry toots. But that won't happ- en?" Hope said as he saw Toxic stop him.

"Please, I've been at this longer than you. But it's sweet of you to come all this way just to see little ol me." Toxic said batting an eye.

Just then, a raccoon in blue with a yellow cane, Sly, dropped in on a wire to get the dagger.

"Thats right you two, you dont know I'm here. Now to grab this sucker." Sly said. He snatched the dagger and put a card in the case.

"So, you gonna kiss me again or…?" Hope said before a door was kicked open. A beautiful, fox like woman with police gear on and a pistol at her side was standing there.

"I knew I would find you here, ringtail." she said. "And I seem to have caught extra."

"Ha. Busted." Hope said.

"I'm talking to you, seeing as how you are the only one here." Carmelita said.

"Huh?" Hope said before seeing Toxic gone. He looked out the window to see her blow a kiss before running off.

"Hey, Carmelita! Funny meeting you here!" Sly said.

"What the?" Hope said. "Oh, I get it. This is one of those mistaken love relationships, huh?"

"Sure, think that for now. You can think about it all you want in the squad car that'll haul you off." Carmelita said. "And as for you sly, you no-good thief! I'm going to lock you up and throw away the key!"

"Sorry, but I'm gonna take a raincheck!" Sly said heading back up. "And if I were you boy, I'd probably do the same."

Carmelita charged up her pistol and fired as hope ducked into cover. "Wait, this is all a big misunderstanding!" hope said.

"Oh really? Breaking into a museum after hours is a misunderstanding?" Carmelita asked.

"I wasn't trying to break in. I was following someone else. Look! He came back!" Hope said pointing up as Carmelita looked, when she looked back, she saw Hope gone.

He was running out of the museum just in time to see Toxic with the stolen sword.

"Bye Hopey! I'll visit you in prison." she smiled.

"Oh yeah? Put that sword right back where you found it!" Hope said tackling her as the sword flew through the air as it was unsheathed. As Toxic was about to grab it, a van ran over it shattering it.

"No! Grrr." she said looking at Hope with anger.

"You broke it, you bought it. See ya!" Hope said dropping onto the van.

"Get back here! I'm making you pay in money and then your life. You hear me, Hopey? You are going to pay with everything!" Toxic shouted as she ran.

As hope whirled to see Sly and Bentley in the van, he also saw Murray in the drivers seat.

"Your ex-girlfriend almost shocked me, you little raccoon!" Hope said.

"Yep. She'll do that. Yours isn't looking to happy either." Sly said.

"Shes not my freaking girlfriend!" Hope said as Murray drove off. Hope went over to the driver's seat window.

"Hey, hippo! Pull over!" Hope said.

"It's Murray. And I can't stop. We need enough speed to make the jump!" Murray said.

"What jump?" Hope said looking at a ramp. "Uh oh…"

The van hurtled into the air.

"Welcome to air murray, thanks for flying!" Murray said as they landed in front of the heroes.

"Hope? What are you doing on there?" Jexi said.

"Stop those guys! They're getting away with an artifact!" shouted a guard.

"Me? What have you been doing?" Hope asked.

"Uh, funny story. We may or may not have gotten every guard's attention by breaking the gates." Yosuke said.

"You did that? Whatever happened to stealth?" Hope said before some vans were on the far end of the street. "Uh, Bentley? You got any bright ideas?"

"Why are you asking me? But yes, I do. Sly, put that dagger in the receptacle of the time machine." Bentley said as Sly did so. "Good. Good. ANytime you wanna punch it, Murray."

"You got it, chum!" Murray said punching it as the van's tires squealed.

"Hope! Let go!" Jexi said.

" But if i do, Ill Be roadkill! Help!" Hope said.

"Then...just hang on right now!" Jexi said as he and the other heroes ran off.

"Where are you..?" Hope said before he noticed also that bentley mentioned a time machine. Wherever he was going, they would follow.

As the van drove over the shattered sword a second time, black mist came out and stuck to the van.

"DOnt slow down for anything, Murray!" Bentley said as the van began to transform.

"I never do!" Murray said as the van flashed as they disappeared into time. Hope didnt know where they were going, or rather, when. 


	3. Turning Japanese

Sly's Narration: Like I said before, Carmelita and I have had a very...complicated relationship and I succeeded in upgrading it to...hazardous. With her on a case, I thought she'd be too busy looking after me. Though I wouldnt be one to underestimate Interpol officer Carmelita Fox. Everything has happened so fast, that this day seemed like a blur. We'd been through a lot i can remember that were heading to another time. But also… we just hooked ourselves an uninvited friend. Some newbie kid named Hope. He was a bit of the...sticks his nose in places it doesn't belong, kinda guy. Hope quickly recovered from the time vortex and found a way into the van through my passenger window. I could already tell in his eyes that he had friends, with time machines too, and the'yll be on us like a predator to prey. This kid was gonna be a major liability. I was tempted to toss him out, but not knowing where he might end up, I decided not to. Like it or not, he and his friends were gonna be on this case. So I decided to tell him the truth.

I told hope what we were up too, and what we were doing first. Starting with us locating the first ancestor that disappeared from the Thevious Raccoonus, Rioichi Cooper, Master Ninja, and Master chef. I'm not sure if the kid believed me when i told him Rioichi was the actual inventor of Sushi. He had his own restaurant, which provided the perfect cover for a master ninja. But when we arrived, what was suppose to be a quiet japanese village was like a patrolled military base. Rioichi was locked up, and his restaurant closed down. As it turned out, he was locked up for feeding bad sushi to the shogun. We needed to get to the bottom of this, with Hope and his freinds in tow. But I know hes up for it. I can see that spark of a hero in his eyes. And the first step, was getting Rioichi outta there.

(End narration)

Hope just sat outside as they waited. "I'm sure they're coming." Hope said sitting there as nothing was happening. "Any...minute now." Hope said.

"They aren't coming are they?" Sly asked.

"I...I don't believe it. They actually abandoned me." Hope said. "What was I thinking? They don't even know I'm…" Hope began before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

"In another timeline?" Evan said as Hope saw the whole group as well as his own ship.

"What the? How did you even find me?" Hope asked.

"Easy. We just followed the tracking chip we put in your last meal." Tails said showing a device.

"What the? Why would you do that?" Hope asked.

"Honestly, we kinda saw you doing something like this." Lucy said.

Hope smiled. "You guys…" Hope said.

"Well, thats one way to make an entracne." Bentley said.

"And you guys are Sly, Bentley and Murray." Rainbow said.

"Whoa, how did you…" Sly began.

"That fox lady was handing out police sketches when we ran into her. She also gave us this." Indigo said showing a bad sketch of Hope.

"Ah nuts. Now she thinks I'm in league with Sly." Hope said. "In all honesty, if you two were in love, you really shouldn't have pulled this without telling her."

"Oh sure, I tell a cop that I'm going to pull a heist. That'll smooth things over." Sly said.

"Well we can argue all we want, but theres something about you i like." Hope said. "Youre not just an ordinary theif."

"He isnt? Looks like one to me." Naoto said.

"Nah. If he was a real thief, he'd sell that dagger. No, he's doing this for honor. The whole reason I'm here with him is because he wants to save his family tree." Hope said.

"He's right. My family histories leaving the books, literally. I had to take that dagger to get here to the Feudal era to help a relative of mine, Rioichi Cooper." Sly said.

"Well, maybe you should learn more about your surroundings first before running into things." Naoto said.

"Right on target, Detective Shirogane. In fact, i was just getting to that." Bentley asid. "In order to Bust Rioichi out, we need a plan. But first, I always have Sly do a little recon."

"As in take pictures with the Binocucom." Sly said.

"This things also a camera?" Hope said holding his up. "Wow, its like a whole news crew all smushed into a set of binoculars. Say, how about I do a little recon for you guys? I can be pretty sneaking."

"Kid, let me go with you on this one. You need a little guidance from a pro to pull some stealth off." Sly said.

"Alright. You still owe me for your girlfriend almost blasting my butt off." Hope said as Sly got to work. "Okay. So the photo's will come up on the binocucoms, right Bentley?"

"Right. I need some photos from all over. Hmm. Looks like Sly already got the first one." Bentley said as a photo of a boar guard appeared. "Man, these guards look like big bruisers."

The next photo that arrived was a heavily guarded building. "Judging by the number of guards, thats the Imperial Prison where Rioichi is being held." Bentley said.

The third was a large gate with two dragon statues in front of it. "That has to be the largest gate I've ever seen." Bentley said.

Hope then snapped a final pick of Rioichi's shop.

"Might need this for later. It's locked up tight. And Sly, I'm still a little sceptical about your anscestor inventing one of my favorite dishes." Hope said.

"Its true. Hold on." Sly said getting something. "Okay. Hope, Bentley says there's a commotion at the Geisha house. He wants us to check it out."

"Yeah, I see it." Hope said going over. Out of the house came a tiger with two katanas and smoking a cigar.

"Naoto, have you seen that guy before?" Hope asked.

"I'm looking him up now. Got it. El Jefe. He's a notorious criminal on the run from interpol. He's wanted for the domination of several small countries. He vanished before interpol could get him." Naoto said.

"This is too weird. Why would a mercenary commander be in the Feudal Era? It doesnt make any sense." Hope said.

"Not as weird as a Sengoku era sword being right next to a Feudal Dagger." Sly said. "Too bad it was shattered."

But that sword was more valuable than sly thought. It was a cursed sword, and the black mist from it, combined with the time vortex's effects brought someone back. Up on the hill out of sight was a familiar boy with pale white skin, rabbit ears, and holding a scythe.

"Ah, Feudal Japan. Just like I remember it. Before Lord Nobunaga began his conquest that is. Those thieving fools had no idea that sword in the art collection was the exact same sword my master once wielded. Now, I am free to walk the earth once more." he said.

He walked out of the shadows. "Soon the Demons of New York will have their revenge. Because I, Ranmaru, have come back from the grave. And I know a certain green haired swordsman who deserves all of my wrath. Kyahahahaha!"

Suddenly, a large man slammed down behind Ranmaru. He had a skull mask on with a sword straight through his head with beady eyes. He also had sengoku clothing on.

"Gahahahaha! No need to do anything else, Ranmaru! Because the great Dokurobo has returned!" Dokurobo said.

"Urgh. Of all the ones to be brought back, you had to be in that sword with me?" Ranmaru asked.

"Well excuse me for giving you company. Now I am free for revenge against the...the...who were the one's who beat us again?" Dokurobo asked.

"Argh! You and that empty head. It's those heroes that beat us, remember? Especially one with three white stripes in his hair?" Ranmaru asked.

"Oh yeah. I remember him now. He got me pretty good with those guns. Shot a hole right through my chest. But yeah, he's pretty bad too. I'm gonna smash them all." Dokurobo said.

"Well, as much as I want to attack right now, we cant let them know were here with them. We are to remain silent and follow them through time until we get back to the present. Then, we disappear and find out a way to bring our master back from the grave." Ranmaru said.

"Only one problem, you need to be alive for that plan to work." said a voice as they saw a weasel in japanese clothing holding a scythe.

"Ha. A stupid weasel standing up to us." Dokurobo laughed.

"No way. You idiot. That's…."

"Kamaitachi. The slicing wind itself." the weasel said.

"A Yo-kai? Here?" Dokurobo asked.

"A classic one at that. He's notorious for cutting a person before they even realize he cut them." Ranmaru said.

"Heheh. So, how is it possible that two demons of new york come back to life when I hear that Fukai and the demons were defeated?" Kamaitachi said. "And another one….what makes you think I'm going to stand having you around my village?"

Dokurobo thought about this for a second before snapping. "I just had a smashing idea."

"Another one of your strategies? Oh, this should be good." Ranmaru siad.

"Shut up! This time, I know what to do. All we need to do is…" Dokurobo began before his armor fell apart leaving him in his underwear. "Run for it!" he said as he ran with Ranmaru.

"I don't need them in my village. I need to focus on my other goal: liberating my village." he said leaping off.

Meanwhile, Sly had acquired a piece of Samurai armor as a disguise to get into the prison. He clanked around in it with Hope following with the others.

"Sly, are you sure this is gonna work?" Hope said.

"Just trust me, all right." Sly said.

"Halt! Who are you?" a guard asked.

"No need to be alarmed. I am...Major Muggshot." Sly said.

"Muggshot? I've never heard of you." the guard said before sly went up in his face.

"You dare question me? Son, I've been a commander ever since you were a little piglet! Wait until I tell the general about this. I hear he loves porkchops." Sly said.

"Wait! Er, I'm sorry sir. Please, go right on it." the guard said.

They marched in as Naruto approached the cell first.

"Hey, Rioichi cooper! Over here!" Naruto said. He got Rioichi's attention, as he was a brown raccoon in japanese robes.

"Hmm?" Rioichi asked.

"My names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a ninja and I came with some people to bust you out." Naruto said.

"Do not say any further. I can see your headband. That symbol is for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You have come to release me, yes?" Rioichi asked.

"Yeah. Me and guy named Sly." Naruto said.

"Perfect. First, you will need to head to the dragon bridge in order to release me from this cage. Hurry up!" Rioichi said.

They traveled to the bridge and found keys to open the gate. Sly trigger at trap halfway to the cell, but used his armor's shield to deflect fireballs and reach the cage.

"Naruto-san, i do not know who this is, but only one who is a true cooper could make the trip like that." Rioichi said.

"Yeah, thats be cause I am one. My full name is Sly Cooper. I'm sorta your… future relative." Sly said.

"Youre not surprised by that?" Hope said looking at rioichi remaining calm.

"Do not worry, ninja are never alarmed. With all that has happened, I believe you all. Now perhaps you could open the cage so that we may escape certain death?" Rioichi said.

"Good call." Hope said ripping the door off as they escaped.

Back at the Hideout…

"Okay, whats out next move?" Hope said.

"With the intel gathered on El Jefe, its gonna be hard to go in directly. So why dont we start with reclaiming Rioichi's own shop?" Bentley asked.

"I had already planned on heading there. It is time I reclaimed my restaurant." Rioichi said pulling his hood up.

Sly used his samurai armor to relieve the guard there as Rioichi leaped into his shop. Hope saw him pull the mat up and reveal his own cane, which he could split into two. Hope and Rioichi then equipped the binocucoms.

"Okay, I suppose I dont need to tell Rioichi about his own place, hope." Bentley said. "But it is quite impressive to use his own sushi knives as door keys."

"Bentley-san, the young one knows I am a ninja master." Rioichi said.

"Wait, young? I'm 18, for your information." Hope said. "Okay, 17, but I'm still a hero dang it."

"Right. The good news is that his knives are still here. The bad news is the guards have them, and there's security traps Rioichi has never seen before." Bentley said.

"Bentley-san, though the bamboo forest is dense, water flows through it with no effort." Rioichi said.

"Translation… he's got this no problem." Hope said.

"Okay. Get those knives back and take back your restaurant." Bentley said.

They then heard slicing inside as they saw a whirlwind of slashes attacking the guards.

"Ah. So he has decided to take back the village as well." Rioichi said smiling.

"Its a Yo-kai. Even here, they can be seen." Hope said.

"I can see that you also bear the summoning watch to call them to your aid. If you want to earn Kamaitachi's trust to give you his medal, then you must put in the effort a ninja master would." Rioichi said.

"Kamaitachi? The sickle weasel!?" Naoto said on the comm.

"The very same, Naoto-san." Rioichi said.

"Who is he?" Hope asked.

"He's a famous Yo-kai in folklore. Known for being able to cut someone in the wind before they even realize they've even been cut." Naoto said.

"I see. So lets help out too.: Hope said.

He picked up the three knives from the downed guards and tossed them to Rioichi one by one, opening the gates. Rioichi then turned on a boiler that activated the restaurant, scaring the guards away.

"Yes!" Hope said.

"And begone!" Kamaitachi said scaring the last of them out with his scythe.

"Good to see you, Kamaitachi." Rioichi siad.

"Rioichi? When did you get out of your cell?" Kamaitachi said.

"This young one and his friends released me. It is strange, but one of them is my future Cooper relative." Rioichi said as Kamaitachi looked at hope and then his watch.

"That is a model of watch I havent seen. Which means you are from the future." Kamaitachi said.

"And in the future, Yokai and humans exist, well mostly together. Sunset, Nate and I have these watches which allow us to make friends with them. You wouldnt believe how much we have." Hope said.

"If that is true, then it is with great pleasure that you take mine." Kamaitachi said offering his. "Just save my village."

"No problem. But first, we gotta make El Jefe let the cat outta the bag, using a little… Geisha talent."

After securing fish for the shop, the next phase was at the Geisha house.

"Hope, Rioichi, sources tell me that El Jefe always leaves his fortress to speak with Madame Geisha. If we wanna know what he tells her, we need her costume." Bentley said.

"Uh, isnt that pervy? I don't really think this is a good way of getting info…." Hope said.

"No worries, my sources say she's on vacation and El Jefe doesn't know it yet." Bentley said. "One problem, the place is locked down tight. If only you two could get in some other way.

"For a ninja, theres always a way. For instance, the roof. Right Rioichi?" Hope said.

"You are learning well, Hope-san." Rioichi said as they leapt across to the roof and got inside. "I wonder how Murray san will even fit into the outfit? Perhaps he is very flexible."

"Wait, Murrays doing this?" hoep said.

"Of course he is. Have you seen madame geisha's portrait?" Bentley said as it was a rhino.

"Yeesh. And I thought this was pervy, but that face is really not suited for a geisha job." Hope said shuttering.

They opened the lock to the dress as Murray was on the roof.

"You are so lucky murray. I wanted Nami or robin in that outfit." Sanji said.

"It's too big for them. So, here I go!" Murray said diving down.

"Ack! Careful murray, the cables really fragile." Hope said.

"Ah, you worry too...YAAAH!" Murray said crashing into the display.

"Looks like he's gonna have to test that disguise out right now." Bentley said.

"Who goes there? Explain yourself!" said a guard as Murray turned around with face paint and a fan and wig.

"Konnichiwa! I am the most elegant Madame Geisha, here to entertain you." Murray said.

"Yowsa.." Hope said as all the guards dropped their crossbows. "To think he'd pull off a look like that… I'd rather just skip to helping bentley with the RC car intel."

"Hope?" Bentley asked as Hope found himself with Bentley.

"Uh… what was I doing? I was staring at something, wasnt i?" Hopes aid.

"Not more than normal. Now with Murray's disguise, we can get some records on El Jefe's voice and figure out his plan." Bentley said.

He launched the RC car and found him standing there.

"Ah. Even this magnificent view pales in comparison to my statue fortress." El Jefe said. "And no one will suspect that the switch to the gates is under the bridge inside the dragon's mouths."

"Hah. He keeps secrets badder than most people." Hope said.

With all the intel secured, they besieged the fortress as Ranmaru and Dokurobo watched from above.

"I'd get in on this, to get back into the taking a fortress gig, but then again, that El Jefe is too cocky and brash. It's better to watch." Ranmaru said.

"And once their finished, we will follow them to the next time period and blend in, not letting them know we are right behind them." Dokurobo said.

"Well, they won't notice me, either way." Ranmaru said.

Fighting through waves of enemies and trying to find El Jefe, he was actually pouncing on Rioichi and grabbed his cane.

"Hah! Finally, I acuire this for the boss." El Jefe said throwing rioichi aside.

"My cane!" Rioichi said.

"What would you boss want with a cane anyway?" Ranma shouted.

"All in good time." El Jefe said as he climbed up.

"After him!" Bentley said.

"I got him." Sly said going after him.

"Someone else needs to follow sly and tame that tiger!" Hope said.

"I'll go." Ranma said as he jumped after El Jefe with Sly.

They climed the statue to see El Jefe on the top of the head.

"Hey, Cooper, Saotome? How do you like my statue? A magnificent likeness, isn't it? Take a long look cause it will be the last thing you see before I crush you two!" El Jefe said putting out his cigar in his bare hand.

"Looks to me like you got not nowhere else to run. Ready to do this like a man?" Ranma said.

"Ha! Youre one to talk, man-girl! I know about your little curse. In fact, I brought something for the occasion. A nice bucket of ice cold water." El Jefe said.

"You wouldn't." Ranma glared.

"Everyone knows men are stronger than women. This will be a cake walk." El Jefe said. "Oh you two, you climbed so high, and now… youre gonna fall!"

They leaped to El Jefe and faced him on a platform where he was meditating.

"You know something? Youre actually starting to annoy me." El Jefe said.

"Yeah, I got that effect on all crime lords." Sly said. "Your name… isnt it spanish for big baby?"

"Enough of these games!" El Jefe said drawing his swords. "Time for you to take a cold shower, Ranma Saotome!" El Jefe said splashing Ranma with cold water.

"Doesn't matter if I'm a guy or a girl. I'm still gonna beat your furry butt to the ground." Ranma said now a girl.

"Ha. As if you could…" El Jefe started before seeing her up close to him.

"Drain...Punch!" she shouted uppercutting him.

"Argh!" El Jefe said.

Sly then slammed into El Jefe, knocking him out.

"Im...possible." he said before falling unconscious. But just then, a small device fell from the sky.

"Smoke grenade!" Ranma said as the two jumped.

As soon as it dropped, rats in gas masks came from a large blimp before taking Rioichi's cane and leaving behind a gold six pointed badge.

"They got away, but i think i know where were going…" Sly said before the top of the statue glowed. "Next?"

Out of the statue came a small piece of something as it showed the Japanese flag on part of it. "Hmm. Strange. I'll hold onto it for now." Ranma said.

Back on the ground, USApyon took a look at the star. "This isn't a star. Its a sheriff's badge. From the 1800's I think." USApyon said.

"I've contacted our friend Dimitri. Our next ancestor in danger is Tennessee "Kid" Cooper in the Old West." Bentley said.

"Oh!" Gemini said perking up.

"Being a cowgirl, id say this is more your speed. And this sherrif's badge will get us to where we need to go." Sly said.

"Its time to go west, young Cooper." Hope said laughing a bit. "Sorry, just couldn't resist."

As they opened the time vortex, Ranmaru and Dokurobo were right behind them secretly.

"Now our chance to ditch this fallen tyranny." Doku robo said going in. Ranmaru stayed behind and looked back at the scenery.

"I wanted another chance to establish something for when our master comes into this timeline, but with Kamaitachi and Rioichi around, that won't happen." Ranmaru said before running after.


	4. Go West Young Raccoon

Sly's Narration: We all arrived at the wild west, looking for my next Ancestor, Tennesse "Kid" Cooper. A legendary outlaw whose heists went down as some of the greatest in cooper lore. It wasn't hard to find him when we got to the town. But it turns out we found him, in prison. The local sherrif who caught him celebrated by posting his picture all over town. Talk about an ego. After some careful planning, Bentley said there was no way in to bust Tennessee out, but from the inside. For the first time in my illustrious career, I had to let the law catch me. But then I realized that there was one girl here that could fit in perfectly. Time for this sheriff to get himself an undercover deputy.

(End narration)

Sly and Gemini waited on the rooftops as they looked around.

"Okay, you remember the plan, right?" Sly asked.

'Yep. You raise a rep and I catch you and turn you in so I can go undercover." Gemini said.

"That isnt gonna be easy. I gotta get myself up to outlaw status if I'm ever gonna get into Tennessee's cell in time. Wait here." Sly said.

He started off by defacing the posters with artwork of his own. This attracted the sheriifs attention.

"What in sam hill? An armadillo?" Gemini said.

"Who did this to my propaganda? I" the armadillo said. "I will find this artiste and bust his thumbs!"

"Yup, definitely outta place. Even for an armadillo, having one in a ten gallon hat and six shooters seems a bit off." Gemini said. "Okay, let's see if i can look him up on this here database…."

"I already did it, Gemini." Naoto said. "I got it. His name is Toothpick. He's a gangster from Eastern Europe known for hitting gold reserves. He's currently in hiding. That guy is definitely him."

"And he loves the west. And talk about a real loose cannon." Gemini said. "Sly, you need to hurry before Toothpick gets you first."

"Not to worry." Sly said tearing down a banner. "I stole an item of his and tore down a banner. Get here now!"

Gemini leaped from building to building to stay ahead of Toothpick. Just before he and his men trained guns on sly, Gemini dropped down on Sly with her sword and pinned him to the ground.

"What in tarnation…?" Toothpick asked.

"Ya dont need to do anything, Sheriff Toothpick. I got this varmint for ya." Gemini said.

"Hmm. Nice nice. I make you deputy for this. As for you, raccoon, its the stony lonesome for you!" Toothpick said.

Sly was hurled into a cell with a jailbird outfit and all and tossed in with Tennessee.

"So far, so good." Sly said before also seeing Kanji in there. "Huh? What are you doing in here?"

"The minute I stepped out to use the restroom, they arrested me." Kanji said.

"Well, you certainly look like a person whos done alot of trouble to be in here." Sly said.

"I didn't even do anything. I'm not even an outlaw." Kanji said.

"Regardless, were in here with Tennessee. Lets bust him out." Sly said as they both walked over to him. He was a light brown furred raccoon wtih black tail stripes and had a hat on. "Uh, howdy." Sly said.

"Howdy yourself. Looks like you ticked off ol' Toothpick off pretty good. I like that. You gotta name?" Tennessee asked.

"Name's Kanji Tatsumi. And this here is uh.. Youre future relative, Sly Cooper." Kanji said.

"Wha? Now son, you know I don't take kindly to folks funnin on my family name." Tennessee said.

"How was I supposed to know, dammit? I just got to this town, alright?" Kanjis said.

"Okay now, settle down. So, youre friends a cooper? Howsabout he proves it? Bust us outta here." Tennessee said.

Sly swung the large ball around before wrecking a hole in the tower and then the door below.

"Nice work. Dont know how Kanji got there, but you two need to have Tennessee grab that TNT and escort him to the unstable wall I found so he can blow it open." Bentley said.

"Who keeps sayin stuff to you?" Tennessee asked.

"Er… we have things in our ears that have another guy on the other side of it giving us directions. He sorta wants you to take that tnt and blow a wall down." Kanji said.

"Sure. I get voices in my head too. Well, they ain't been wrong yet." Tennessee said.

Little by little they advanced to the wall, sly using the ball and chain he had in unique ways. Eventually, they reached the prison wall and blasted it open.

"Hell yeah, were outta here! I so did not wanna be in prison for the rest of my life!" Kanji said pumping a fist.

"Yup, if feels good to be outta the hooskow. Now, I gotta get my gun back." Tennessee said.

"So, no doubts about Sly being one of you now?" Kanji said.

"Son, only a Cooper could pull that off. And, I honestly knew the whole time." Tennessee said.

Gatling fire then whizzed by them.

"No time to expain why you were doing that, time to bail!" Kanji said.

The three jumped off just as Hope's ship flew with a rope ladder with all three grabbing onto it.

"Now this is what I call a ride!" Tennessee said as they flew off back to the hideout.

Back at the hideout…

"Okay, now to get you your guns back, Tennese." Hope said.

"Well, its just the one gun now. I upgraded. But first things first, I think ol' Toothpick isnt the sheriff he is." Tennesee said.

"I was thinking that too. Gemini's suspicious of him." Hope said.

"Y'see, the bank heist that was supposed to be my biggest hit yet, place was still robbed and I didn't do it." Tennessee said.

"And you were still charged even after you were arrested by that armadillo guy." Luffy said.

"I gotta strong hunch it was Ol' Toothpick himself. Your info said it itself, he loves the gold." Tennesee said.

He changed into his signature outfit. "Now, who's coming with me to get Ol' blue back in my own hands?" he asked.

"Me! I'm the only other girl from the country on a team besides Gemini." Applejack said.

"Much obliged, Miss AJ. Y'mind me calling you AJ, right?" Tennessee said.

After Bentley had tailed Toothpick to his private hideout and opened it up, Tennessee and Applejack ran in as Tennessee broke his gun out of the case.

"Yeehaw! The kid is back in business!" Tennessee said.

"Its a revolver mixed with a cane. Your cane looks the most unique so far." Applejack said.

"Best thing about it is, I can shoot it no problem and still use it like Sly. Watch." Tennessee said pointing the gun barrel at a safe lock and firing, opening it as they proceeded through the vault to a multi locked one.

"This one has multiple locks." Applejack said.

"No sweat. I can do crank shooting too." Tennessee said shooting all five locks at once and opening the door.

They made it out of the mines before Toothpick and Gemini came and saw the empty case. Toothpick suddenly lost it and triggered an explosive growth.

"Oh boy.." Gemini said before she saw Toothpick shrink back to normal.

"Huff..Huff… I hate it when my blood boils and my body grows." Toothpick said before looking at Gemini. "Er… you saw all that? Look, how about this? I give you a little cut of the...sheriff's profits to keep this quiet huh?"

"Uh… sure." Gemini said.

Later, after hearing that Toothpick was planning to haul the gold off town, Tennessee and Applejack went on another assignment.

"I'm startin to think youre taking a liking to me, Miss AJ. You followed me again." Tenesse said.

"AGain, I'm the only girl on the team that looks western, no one else can get out here without causing suspicion." Applejack said.

Tennessee looked out his binocucoms to see a fox tied up. " Now that ain't right. Looks like Toothpicks gone and kidnapped himself a pretty lady." Tennessee said.

"Sweet Jumping jackrabbits! Thats no ordinary lady, thats carmelita! What is she doing here?" Bentley asked.

"What? Gimme those!" Applejack said seeing carmelita herself. "Hey, Hope. The cop who tried to nail ya is here."

"She is!? I dont care if she wants to arrest me, you two have got to rescue her!" Hope said.

"My thoughts exactly." Applejack said as they ran after the coach Carmelita was on.

"Hang on, Miss Carmelita, we're a comin!" Tennessee said firing at the obstacles.

They stopped the stage coach and got Carmelita back. Hope was the first to arrive.

"Wha? You! Oh, dont tell me you had this planned out, right?" Carmelita growled at him.'

"Wiat!" Applejack said. "Before you zap my friend, there's something you should know. Hes not a criminal, hes a hero."

"And how exactly can you prove that?" Carmelita said.

"Uh, with Jexi…" Hope began before the note hit him. "Never been on this world before. Name means nothing, You're on your own?" he read. "Okay. Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but I've helped save the world, and possibly yours too."

"I don't care if you saved a universe. You broke the law and need to pay." Carmelita said.

"Ano-" Hope said before hearing a gun click at Toothpick was behind him.

"Going somewhere?" Toothpick chuckled.

"How did you…?" Hope Asked.

"The carriage was a trap to lure you out. Now I have you and Sly Cooper." Toothpick said.

"Wait, I can still prove myself a he-Oh what's the use?" Hope said as Toothpick and his goons hauled him, Sly, Bentley and MUrray off along with the Van.

"As much as I want to see Cooper in a cell, no one kidnaps inspector carmelita fox and gets away with it!" Carmelita said.

On the river, Carmelita along with a rescue party of Tennessee and Applejack rowed toward the prison. They rescued them and went back to he hideout where Carmelita took over with her story.

Carmelita's Narration: When I saw that no good, two timing ringtail, i wanted to tie his tail around his neck, and that boy in blue, I wanted to grab my pistol and ….maybe I should just finish my story. After the Cooper gang escaped from the museum, I decided to do a little investigating. When I turned a corner, I was stunned to see a huge stash of stolen treasure right under my nose. And even more surprising, the collector, Cyril le Paradox himself unloading them. I couldn't believe it, the billionaire art collector and museum patron was behind this? True he did some time in the past, but he was clean for months. I was so surprised that before I reacted, his men got me and shoved me into some machine, taking me here. Wild west? Time travel? Dimensional Heroes? All of this was totally loco. And I can't even go back to my own time to prove it because that flea bag Toothpick stole Murray's van and Bentley's time machine along with it. I had no choice but to work with the Cooper Gang. One thing out of this, at least Sly's ancestor is a gentleman.

(end narration)

Meanwhile with Ranmaru and Dokurobo…

"This time period is so ridiculous. A town guarded by a sheriff who cant even hold true to modern law? How ridiculous." Ranmaru said.

"Although, he must have been learning from my experiences since he got all the gold." Dokurobo said.

"Oh yes, because your strategy to take all the gold in the new york bank was a great idea." Ranmaru said.

"Indeed it was. In fact, I have concocted another perfect strategy. Those hereos and Cooper gang have taken keys to divert Toothpicks train to another track. The bridge there is unstable, so when they get close… I'll smash it to peices with my Skull cannons and send them to their dooms." Dokurobo said.

"True, although if you do that...you'd strand us here too." Ranmaru said.

"Now you tell me…" Dokurobo said. "But to get to the next time period, we need to board that train."

"We can sneak aboard it and follow them in as soon as that so-called sheriff is done in. But thieres one thing we lack. Proper disguises." Ranmaru said.

"Not to worry, I already found the right clothing here. Look, this hat covers your ears." Dokurobo said putting it on Ranmaru as the hat slid down a lot farther. "And your face."

"This is highly embarrassing. DO i even wanna know what your disguise is?" Ranmaru said trying to imagine.

"Just this thing." Dokurobo said putting a poncho on.

"Well, lets get this over with." Ranmaru said.

They came to the train as Toothpick was loading it up.

"Alright, lets get this gold hauled… wait, who are you two?" Toothpick asked.

"My name is.. Um…" Dokurobo began.'

"Our names aren't important. We were hired by you, the magnificent Toothpick to guard your gold until you get out of town." Ranmaru said.

"Oh. The you will do better than this deputy of mine. Gave her the slip as i was unloading. She wont suspect I'm leaving. Now, all aboard!" Toothpick said.

The three got on the train as it began to take off down the tracks and with the heroes in hot pursuit.

Murray got the van back as they retrieved the gold sacs one by one until Tennessee and Applejack faced Toothpick.

"Darn you Tennessee Kid Cooper, you too Apple the Muscle Jack! I'm gonna lock the two of you up and throw away the key!" Toothpick said.

"Hold it right there, pardner!" a voice said. "No one stops the show unless I do it!"

Gemini landed in front of Tenesse and Applejack.

"You! I thought i gave you the slip! I dont need a deputy anymore!" Toothpick said.

"I aint your deputy, Toothpick. I'm Gemini Sunrise, and you can call me...the new hero of the west. You're done." Gemini said.

"Oh am I?" Toothpick said as rats in hazmat suits grabbed Tennessee and took his gun.

"My gun!" Tennessee said.

"Le Paradox sends his regards!" Toothpick said running to the engine.

Sly then appeared.

"RIght on time. Lets get that varmint!" Gemini asid.

They jumped to the engine and engaged toothpick.

"I can get him down from there. Watch this." Gemini said slamming a button that turned on the steam whistle.

"Yowch! Oh! That hurts my ears! Who turned on them blasted whistles?" Toothpick shouted as he grew large.

They whaled on him one after another until knocked him into the engine despite his size advantage every time.

"Now ya got me steamed!" Toothpick said getting roasted as the smokstak ejected him all red. He flew into the air and landed near Tennessee.

"Well, reckoned your goose is cooked." Tennessee said as the gold followed. "And I was wondering where that went."

The three then saw the broken down bridge ahead and jumped to the van as the ships flew overhead. Ranmaru and Dokurobo, hidden in the cargo, saw it too.

"What's happening, i cant see!" Ranmaru said struggling with his hat until Dokurobo lifted it off him to see. "Oh no…"

"This is it, little buddy. Looks like we're going to that big saloon in the sky." Dokurobo said.

"Murray! Hit the brakes!" Bentley said.

"They arent working! And I can't shut down the rockets!" Murray said.

"Only one option left." Bentley said ripping a necklace off Murray.

"Hey. My Australian fossil necklace! The Guru gave me that!" Murray said.

As the train, van and ship went over the edge, before they jumped, Gemini caught a piece of metal shaped like the lone star of Texas. "Guess I better hold onto this!" she said.

They all warped through time and landed in a snowy bunker. They didnt know where they had landed, or rather...when. 


	5. Clan of the Cave Raccoon

Sly's Narration: Things weren't going so well. From the looks of things, we all had landed somewhere...Prehistoric. I was a bit nervous when Bentley busted out the dino repellent, but that was the least of my worries. The crash landing had damaged the van and the time machine. The other's and their ship made it okay, but they cant leave us behind like this. Not only was traveling back to paris impossible, but we couldn't raise Demitri on the communicator. Also, we had no idea how Le paradox got his own time machine, and that was as scary thought. Carmelita was still a little hot about things. I just wanted a chance to explain about how she got caught up in this. But I immediately knew Hope would try that and fail and get zapped. So I backed off and gave her space, unless until she decides to holster that pistol. We decided the first order of business was to figure out where and when we were. And also repair the time machine. But someone was missing as we did a headcount. The girl in the green jacket with those jackhammer legs was missing. Same with the boy with the tribal markings, I think his name was Toma or something. Anyway, both were missing and we had to figure things out before we have to make ourselves at home in a cave...permanently.

(end narration)

Toma and Chie were dazed at first from their unexpected fall overboard, but still had found themselves together walking to who knows where.

"Urgh, my head still hurts. Are you sure their hideout is this way?" Chie asked.

"Yep. Their scents are perfectly clear." Toma said sniffing the air.

"Heh. It's like youre at home here. I think were somewhere in the -" Chie began.

"Prehistoric times when dinosaurs walked some of these worlds like they do mine." Toma said.

"Wait, dinosaurs still live in your world?" Chie asked.

"Yep. They make a pretty good meal too." Toma smiled.

Chie then saw something in a fortress nearby.

"Hold up. I see someone out of place." Chie said as they spied on a grizzly bear with a purple jacket on and a golden paintbrush and crown.

"One, two… have I got a masterpiece for you!" the bear rapped.

"Okay, definitely not native around here. Unless he knows someplace he found that bling." Toma said.

"Hang on a second, I know that guy from Naoto's records. He calls himself...The Grizz. He was some graffiti artist before tastes changed. He's an art thief." Chie said.

"Yeah. I can smell spray paint coming from him. And also….raccoon?" Toma said.

"This warrants a further investigation. Come on!" Chie said as they snuck into the stronghold. They saw themselves in a volcano mouth soon enough, seeing dozens of goons hold down a trapped large raccoon in a leopard skin print net.

"Hmm. That's a...prehistoric raccoon." Toma said looking at him. "And that club, doesn't it look kind of like a cane?"

"You dont think that thing is…?" Chie began.

"No question. Sly's prehistoric ancestor." Toma said.

"Yup. Lets help him out." Chie said.

As they worked on the restraints, a sabertooth jumped on the cave raccoon as Grizz watched.

"Yo, make it quick with that stick! The Grizz dont play, and I aint got all day!" Grizz said as the large raccoons cane was tossed to Grizz. "Now thats what im talkin about!"

He then gave the cane to one of the rat troopers. "Here's the cheese. Now I wanna talk to your boss about my goods." Grizz said.

"Great, they got the cane already." Chie said.

"It's not too late to save the raccoon." Toma said running as he jumped to where he was held and knocked away the baddies with Shining Force and freeing him.

"(Thank you very much, but do I know you?)" he asked.

"No, you don't know me, but I'm friends with someone distantly related to you." Toma said.

"You mean… we are." Chie said. "I'm Chie Satonaka. And this guys Toma. What's yours?"

"(I am called…..gibberish…)"

"Guess his name doesn't translate well. How about we just call you...Bob?" Toma suggested.

"Really? A dozen generic male names and you just went with the simplest?" Chie asked.

"Simple is how I roll." Toma said.

"(Eh, that name works too. Now can we leave before more guards come?)" Bob said.

"Yeah, youre right." Chie said. "Why am I suddenly talking to him? Alright, this way." CHie said before Bob grabbed her and Toma.

"(Um, No. This way!)" he said.

"Okay, I guess we'll follow your lead then." Chie said.

They followed the Scent Toma followed back to the hideout. The others were relieved to see Chie and Toma okay, and a bit surprised to see a large prehistoric raccoon.

"Look. I made a new friend. Meet Bob Cooper." Toma said.

"Really?" Hope asked.

"It worked for him." Chie said. "Okay big guy, what's been going on?"

Bob grumbled as Toma translated.

"He was nominated egg thief for the tribe, but the bear we saw keeps stealing them. Since then, he hit a slump and put on weight. He was easily caught and his new tool for stealing eggs got taken by Grizz as well." Toma said.

"Huh. Now this has questions raised. What is Grizz doing here and why does it involve stealing pterodactyl eggs?" Bentley said.

"Dont know, but we need Bob's help. He's a good climber, but his physique isn't suited for it. We need to get him back into shape. Anyone a good personal trainer?" Chie asked.

"Leave all that to The Murray." Murray said. "I'll get him climbing in no time."

"What did you have in mind for exercises?" Ranma asked.

They lead Bob to a field as Murray stood atop an iceberg.

"Alright, listen up! Playtime is over! Your job is to get back in shape and my job is to make sure that happens. To do that, The Murray is taking your training to the next level!" Murray said. "And here to help me is a friend that Sunset suggested."

Stepping out was a familiar orange one with a horn on his head. "Hey!"

"Sergeant Burly?" Dan asked.

"That's right. Sunset told me the whole thing and I'm here to help whip that chunky chicken nugget into a soaring eagle!" Burly said. "Here we got your standard exercises." he said pointing to a single ice floe, a hole in the ice, a sumo ring, a single ledge, a slingshot and a whack a mole like thing. "Slippery Slope! Penguin Popper, Sumo Slap, Duck and Cover, Super Sling and Whack a Chump!"

"(Standard exercises?)" Bob said.

"Okay, they aren't so standards but they are Burly and Murray approved so let's get to it!" Burly said.

The first exercise bob tried was slippery slope.

"Through advanced training techniques, The Murray has gained the balance of a Mountain Goat." Murray said balancing on one foot.

"So, you're gonna stand on that ice floe while out black and white friends shake things up. But drop the egg and you gotta do it again! Feel the burn!" Burly said.

"Hold on burly, it isn't fair if Bob just does this. Someone else needs to work on these techniques, and we can see in the others just by looking." Murray said looking at everyone.

"You're right. Okay! Satonaka! You're legs are looking weak and scrawny! Get on there with him!" Burly ordered.

"Yeah, youre right! I didnt put in any training since furious world, and I'm getting sloppy. I gotta start pulling my own weight! Anyone who-what the?" Chie said as she began to walk on her own.

"Talk is cheap! You gotta go in it on your own or else you get sloppy! In fact, do the exercise on your hands!" Burly said as Chie was forced to do a handstand on the ice while holding the egg on her leg.

"(Come on, my friend! You must show them what you are!)" Bob said balancing his own. They completed it easily and gained a medal. They then moved on to penguin popper.

"Like the Murray, everyone needs to hone their reaction speed, and not just at the dinner table." Murray said. "Chie, your Kicks always hit their mark, mostly ending up with your enemies getting punted into orbit. I dunno how you do it, but you need to get better at it." Murray said.

"Same for you Bob! Whack them with that big bone club of yours and do it with muscle power!" Burly said.

They did it with effort as they hit it with just the right instant.

"Alright, two down. Shirogane! Head over to Super Sling!" Burly said.

"Why Naoto?" Hope said.

"Easy. To be a true sharpshooter, Naoto and Bob need to develop accuracy. The Murray can hit the target while standing on his head. These two need better aim, so you'll be firing penguins at the pterodactyls. Show those birds what real flying is." Murray said.

The two of them worked hard as they fired penguin after penguin with only the sling to guide them.

"Not bad! Perfect Score. Naoto, hit the bench. You're done. We're doing whack a chump and Narukami is up for it!" Burly said as Yu walked up with Bob. "Your loss against Magmortar and blind side by Barry has told us that you, Narukami, have to work on your own strength, same for all you persona users. You can't keep using those creatures as shortcuts! You gotta use your own strength sometimes!"

Yu and Bob used their weapons to bash the penguins as they each popped out of their holes only to be hit.

A little bit later, Bob and Teddie were busy dodging incoming penguins left and right.

"Come on you love sick bear! Are you a ferocious grizzly or a puny little panda?" Burly said.

"They're both fierce bears!" Teddie said getting hit by one.

"No talking! Only dodging!" Burly said.

Next was Bob and Kanji taking on a penguin.

"Come on! That penguin isn't so tough. Are you two fierce eagles or wimpy chickens?" Burly said.

"We're eagles dammit!" Kanji said as they shoved the penguin aside.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Now...let's get the whole persona team in on this little workout with Bob." Burly said putting a tape in.

Don-Don-Doobi-Zoo-Ba

Burly: Flap your arms like a soaring eagle

Up down! Up down!

Work those deltoids! That's it!

One, two, three, PO!

Ha, I said like an eagle, not a chicken!

Feel the burn!

Bring those knees up!

Come on you chunky chicken nuggets! You can do better than that!

Up down! Up down!

Sound off!

One, two, three, PO!

On your knees, a slug can do better than that!

Persona girls: Dooby, dooby, don, don, dooby zoo ba

Rise: Magical secrets for powerful muscles.

Persona Girls: Dooby, dooby, don, don, dooby zoo ba

Yukiko: It makes you feel good, even if you're in trouble.

Persona cast: Let's go see him.

To learn all that he knows

He's got the moves from head to toe

He's a super duper hero!

Rise: I'm too scared, to talk to that boy in my class!

Chie: If he doesn't like me, I'll be broken like glass!

Naoto: That's why I'm training to be sure and strong!

Yukiko: So please train me Burly

Girls: All...Day...Long...Ya!

Persona cast: Dooby, dooby, don don dooby zoo ba!

Dooby dooby dooby zoo ba!

After that, Bob was right back into shape as the Persona cast felt a bit stronger.

"Yeah! You really felt the burn on that!" Burly said laughing.

"Hey big guy! Youre ready to help out now?" Chie asked.

Bob grunted loudly as he beat his chest.

Soon they were on their way to a cliff face. Murray cleared out the guards and readied himself on the rock wall with Toma.

"Uh, Murray? You sure you dont need any climbing gear?" Toma asked.

"I'll be fine. You just gotta get a good grip in." Murray said jumping onto the wall and gripping it before sliding down.

"Oh come on, it's not that hard." Toma said jumping higher onto the wall and nailing the ice with his bare hands without slipping. "See? Just as easy as climbing a mountain."

"How are you doing that with no equip… oh, thats what you said a minute ago." Murray said.

"Yeah. The tribe I was raised by lived in the wilderness. We learned to fend for ourselves and survive." Toma said.

"Murray, as much as I don't want to say this...we're going with plan B." Bentley said. "I'm sending in Bob."

Bob leaped in.

"Oh great. The murrays been benched." Murray said.

"Sorry ,Murray, but he's more used to this. Besides, you trained him. You should be proud. Now why don't you come back to the hideout and have a snack?" Bentley said.

"I'm not hungry. Wow, so this is what it feels like." Murray said.

Bob clinged to the wall and he and Toma climbed it with little to no effort till reaching close to the summit where the time machine part was near a large pterodactyl mother.

"Okay, big guy. Now we use these." Toma said as he and Bob got out their Binocucoms and bob made the mistake of putting his near his ears. "Uh, your eyes. Like this." Toma said as they both did it the correct way.

"(This is amazing! I can see everything! But, how did Bently get his head inside?)" Bob said.

"Uh, hi Bob. I'm not actually inside this thing. Now listen, the part I need is guarded by that mama pterodactyl. But you gotta be quiet cause her babies and her are asleep and you could easily wake them." Bentley said.

"Not a problem. RIght Bob?" Toma asked.

"(Of course. Leave it to us!)" Bob said as they rapidly climbed up the tall icy wall before reaching the nest and claiming the part inside of it.

Murray was still in a slump through two more missions. After bentley and Sly did their rounds, they figured out Grizz was running his own gig now.

"Grizz is running a prehistoric art scam in the making, people." Bentley said.

"Yeah. I took a look. He's making cave paintings here, burying them here then returning to the present to dig them right up." Toma said.

Carmelita also came back, but with the security codes and schematic to Grizz's base, and some thoughts of her own.

Carmelita's Narration: Catching up with the others, I shared the intel I gathered on Grizz. Half of me still wanted to slap the smirk of the ringtails face as well as the boy in blue. But the other half wanted to talk. These past few days of working on my own has given me time to think. I realized a few things. Sly may have lied to me all this time.e lied about a few things in Paris, but I lied to myself as well. In my heart, I knew something was off, but I didn't want to admit it. I wanted to believe he'd changed, that i'd changed him, but Sly is still himself and I am still me. And this crazy time travel business has given me a new perspective on that as well. Normally when I see him, I'm right at the sight of the crime and always end up chasing him. But now that I fought along side him, Bentley and Murray as well as his ancestors, I gained a new respect for him. We both stop the evil, just on opposite sides of the law. But can I live with that? Honestly, I don't know. What I do know is that we both share a common enemy in Le Paradox and I want to be the one to zap the stripes right off of him. As for the blue boy, I don't care how he claims himself, he still broke the law, but we can work something out after this whole mess is over.

(End narration)

Bently's plan to shut down Grizz's operation was simple. Destroy the egg vats and sabotage the power output. Everything went smoothly until Murray, Toma and Chie were separated in another carriage and took a different way. They soon saw Grizz nearby.

"It's gonna be nice, like sugar and spice, when I put that Cooper gang on ice!" Grizz sang.

"It's Grizz, and It looks like he set a trap for the others." Chie said.

"Theres no way were letting that chump get away! Bombs away!" Murray said diving down with the other two. "Weve got some beef with you, Punk!"

Back behind a wall of ice, the others saw this.

"(Uh oh!)" Bob said.

"Murray, Toma and Chie! We have to help them!" Carmelita said.

"Hold up everyone. Let them handle this." Bently said.

"Yeah, dont worry about it, Bentlys right. My moneys on the hippo, girl and wild boy." Sly said.

"Oh, what have we here? Its a pink nightmare." Grizz said.

"You ain't dreamin bub." Chie said.

"I'm tired of you Cooper gang guys, Le Paradox, everybody. All I really ever wanted to do...was skate. Yeah. I said it." Grizz said.

"Uh, okay?" Toma said.

"No no no. It is not okay. Wanna know why the Grizz likes skating? Its clean man. No hesitations, no complications. Just me and the ice. Its all I ever dreamed when I was a kid, a little cub. And now, you three think you can waltz in and ruin it? Well it aint goin down like that!" Grizz said breaking his necklace and making skates. "You better check the script fat man, kick girl and wild boy. Cause the Grizz is gonna teach ya how to skate!" Grizz said as he began to skate on the ice.

They began dodging Grizz's moves integrated with ice until they punche blocks into him as he started to pick up speed.

"Ha! No way you can copy this!" Grizz said doing some figure skating moves.

"Time for the Murray and his pals to take over!" Murray said running along the ice and doing the exact same thing.

"Does it count if were running?" Chie asked.

"I don't know. I've never ice skated before." Toma said.

"No kids. You can't do what I do." Grizz said.

"Oh yeah? Well your skating is worse than my grandma's." Murray said.

He copied more of Grizz's moves and tossed him to a corner, beating him down. Murray then launched him into the air.

"Now watch us Grizz, you might learn something!" Murrays aid getting him a spining grab. "Over to you Chie!"

Chie stretched her legs. "Dont mind if i do!" Chie said punting him hard. "Finish him, toma!"

Toma ran over to where Grizz was in the air and leaped up to him, shining force invoked. "Don't mess with nature!" he said slamming Grizz right into the ice wall.

"Nice moves, you three." Bentley said as Grizz was out cold.

"You guys were great!" Carmelita said.

"I got 10s all around." Sly said.

"(You were all great warriors, Murray, Chie and Toma.)" Bob said.

"Yep. We were awesome." Chie said.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm starving. Anyone got any pizza? French fries? An apple even?" Murray said as they were leaving.

Later...

"Good news guys. The van's fixed, and Dimitri, despite his disco slang, told us our next destination is England in the Middle Ages. And we have the perfect thing to get us there." Bentley said holding Grizz's crown.

"Wow, the middle ages. Knight's castles, and legendary quests." Hope said.

"Not to mention the food. Mutton, suckling pig, meat on a bone. I am in!" Luffy said.

"But its not the meat were looking for, its my medieval ancestor, Sir Galleth Cooper." Sly said.

"He sounds pretty important. I can tell he's a knight." Hope said. "So we only uncovered Grizz's plans by accident, but i think luck is on our side for this one. We only need to stop the villain there and protect Sir Galleth and his cane. Let's get going!"

Before they got in, Toma and Chie were close.

"You still have that piece of metal that was in the ice right?" Chie asked.

"Yep!" Toma said holding a piece that had the australian flag on it. "Keeping it handy."

"Now lets head to the middle ages." Chie said.


	6. Of Mice and Mechs

Sly's Narration: We arrived in merry old England, looking for my next ancestor, Sir Galleth Cooper. Everyone was really impressed with him, since he was a gallant knight who founded the cooper order. But it looks like we were already too late to save him. He'd been reduced to jester status performing in a circus. A ridiculous costume and everything. Many of us could see Le Paradox was behind this. We didnt know what was going on, but it wasnt good. Also, we had told Hope about Penelope on the way to Japan and how Bentley was worried. I could tell. I told him to hold in there, but for now...we had to go to the circus.

(End Narration)

Ranmaru and Dokurobo arrived soon after. Dokurobo had procured new strategic disguises, his being a blacksmith while Ranmaru was stuck in an archer's costume.

"I find it that youre putting me in these ridiculous outfits to embarrass me." Ranmaru said.

"No I didnt. Your outfit totally makes you look like a real regal archer. And I am the humble blacksmith here to fix weapons and forge new ones." Dokurobo said.

"Something about these Guards is off though. Every Single one of them is a machine." Ranmaru said.

"Yeah. I hear the guy leading them is even worse. The Black Knight. Apparently he's from here." Dokurobo said.

"I dont believe that. Somebody had to have made these machines. Maybe this Black Knight is a clever guise. The rumors say he almost never leaves the castle." Ranmaru said. "For now, lets just watch and wait."

For the job of rescuing galleth, the members of fairy tail infiltrated the circus. Erza, looking more similar to a knight, fit right in with her own armor. She easily made it past the guards and to Galleths booth up top. He was a gray raccoon in a jesters uniform.

"Low and behold, even the local bore women come to mock the fallen knight." Sir Galleth said.

"No, not exactly. My name is Erza Scarlet, I've come to rescue you." Erza said as Galleth perked up.

"Oh, then greetings, friend. But I require no rescue from a….common woman. I am just waiting for the right moment." Sir Galleth said.

"And how long have you been doing that?" Erza said.

"I suppose its been about a...fortnight." Galleth said.

"Heh. I know being rescued by a damsel isnt your thing, but if you want to stay here, thats fine. I'm heading back to plan our next move at our hideout. If youre interested in getting your good name back, that is." Erza said.

"You do make a good point, Miss Scarlet." Galleth said jumping down. "Yes, I believe now is the time for us to move forth on our merry quest where we must strike against the black tyrant who has robbed me of my honor and dignity!"

Back at the hideout…

"Listen well, my new friends, I shall reveal to you my tale." Galleth said. "Ever since my order has encountered this Black Knight, he has held this village in an iron grip. His weaponry is impressive. Something I have not seen before, same for his guards. I had been captured trying to take the fight to him. But alas, it was but a failure, as the Cooper honor was stained and my cane taken by him."

"Hmm. I'm checking the crime database, but there's nothing about a Black Knight in here." Naoto said. "Its possible Le Paradox made an ally in this time period."

"I'm not so sure. A knight like this one, woudnt make robotic guards and go all Iron man on an army with rockets and stuff." Rainbow said.

"It does not matter what we think he is. We must take the fight to the enemy and restore the Cooper honor!" Galleth said.

"Hold it, Lancelot! How are we supposed to do that if The Black Knight still has your cane?" Hope asked.

"You make a valid point, Blue Knight. Without my cane, i cant fight properly. But there may be a chance to take it back. The Black Knight only ever leaves his castle to go to the Blacksmiths. We can take it back then." Galleth said.

"Well, tonights the best time. He's making an appointment this hour. Sly, its up to you to get it back." Bentley said.

"On it." Sly said moving out.

Sly recovered the cane and got a picture of the Black Knight in the process.

"Youre right Rainbow, something doesnt add up with this armor and movement. Lemme run some tests with Franky, in the meantime, you go and help Galleth with his own missions." Tails said.

"No worries. We shall lay mighty blows against these evil mechanical tyrants." Sir Galleth said running out with Fairy Tail.

Galleth was able to dismantle the Black Knights communications and proceed to the next misson.

"As I've told you all before, a wicked mechanical beast does indeed guard the castle from within the moat." Galleth said.

"And he's in that cavern right?" Natsu said. "Sweet. I get to beat up a dragon." he grinned.

"More like a three headed cyborg dragon. Which just sounds completely crazy." Lucy said.

"Are you question the veracity of my tale, Miss Heartfilia? Then allow me to slay the beast and quell your disbelief." Galleth said heading inside.

"We better stop him before he hurts himself." Gray said as they followed him with Carmelita close behind.

"I didnt think youd support one of Sly's ansestors.' Hope said right behind her.

"That's only when I'm trying to catch Sly. I find Sir Galleth….charming even if he is a head strong goof." Carmelita said.

"I see." Hope said.

They trailed the cave and saw the giant three headed dragon as Galleth mistakenly unplugged the charging cable, mistaking it for its power source.

"You idiot! You just finished its charging process!" Hope shouted.

"I see. Mayhaps Sir Bentley and Sir Hope had a point." Galleth said before the dragon swallowed him.

"Hey!" Hope said as Team Fairy tail gathered around him and Carmelita.

"Alright you nasty tin can with teeth, lets see what youre really made of!" Carmelita said aiming her shock pistol at it.

"Requip! Lighting Empress Armor!" Erza said doing so. "I'll see if i can damage it with lighting attacks since its made of metal. Natsu, you and the others hit it with-" Erza began before seeing them already fighting the dragon.

"I think its more likely to shoot first and ask questions later." Carmelita said firing at it.

The dragon let looseing head before knoking Lucy into the moat as hOpe dived after her.

"Lucy! Summon aquarious just as you hit the water!" Hope said grabbing her over the wind of the fall.

"No way. She's on another honeymoon." Lucy said.

"You got any other spiritual bright ideas?" Hope said.

"Nope. Don't need to." Lucy said as she pointed to the already torn apart dragon. "You know, you really need to stop ordering us. We aren't with you." she said as Galleth fell out.

"Egad. I feel as though I have been ground into sausage." Galleth said.

"You alright, Galleth?" Hope said.

"Physically I am fine and thank you all, but being rescued by damsels has taken a blow to my pride a bit." Galleth said.

"How about we keep this our little secret?" Carmelita said.

"Then I will be thrice grateful and in your debt." Galleth said getting up as they headed out.

Working together to take down the whole operation here, team Exceed, the Koma brothers and Jibanyan had as special task, infiltrate the blacksmith's shop to see the black knight's true identity.

"Tell me again why do we always get stuck with the easy stuff?" Happy asked.

"Come on. Its not much to complain about." Jibanyan said. "This is pretty tame. Besides, going into the blacksmith is super easy."

"So you say." Carla said as the six entered while sending live feed to the computer Bentley was on.

They came through the vents as Happy abruptly stopped seeing the black knight, jamming them all up in a line. Happy then turned his head to the one who was behind Carla. It was Komasan in this case.

"Uh, something wrong, yall?" Komasan asked.

"Komasan… did you touch it?" Happy asked.

"Touch what?"

"Oh no, here we go again…" Lily siad.

"Carla touched my butt, so you mustve gotten a face full of her tushie." Happy said.

"W-what?" Jibanyan said.

"It ain't his fault. Youre the one who stopped abruptly and forced my big brother to hit her." Komajiro said.

"Oh, so its my fault you couldnt stop yourself from copying a theo…" Happy said. "Koma's, prepare to die!"

"Oh my swirls!" they both said.

"Grrr. You both are annoying! Inside Paws of Fury!" Jibanyans said hitting Happy as well as the Koma's.

This caused them to fall through the vent and see the black knight park himself, opening up his chest as someone hopped out of it.

Bentley gasped as everyone beared witness to who was there.

"No way, it cant be…!" Hope said as the figure was a tall mouse girl in a yellow tjumpsuit. But the Cooper Gang knew her as...Penelope.

"Much better. I can barely think in that thing. Phew. That things almost as stuffy as Bentley." Penelope said.

"Its that mouse girl Bentley always thinks about, ya'll." Komajiro whispered.

"If only Bentley hadn't been brainwashed by Cooper's honorable thief nonsense. We could have made billions in weapon design. The two most brilliant minds on the planet working together? We could have owned the world. Well, no matter. One Cooper's out of the way, he'll see things my way. Poor Bentley, he's kind cute when he's being dumb." Penelope said as she walked off.

Bentley retreated into his shell as he saw this. The ones on the other end of the camera knew what was up.

"So Penelope betrayed the Cooper's for the opportunity to do some real damage." Lily said. "I cant believe this."

"Grrr… thats it!" Jibanyan said. "Were taking that two faced mouse girl down! And this time...its personal."

They ran out of the shop to see Galleth approach them.

"I have seen everything, my noble companions. Without bentlys strategy, we cant outthink this trator. In a time like this, there is only one recourse….storm the castle!" Galleth said.

"Yeah. But we need fire power for that." Happy said.

"Then, you have it." said a voice as a familiar cat in samurai armor appeared.

"Shogunyan." Carla said.

"He is not the only one." said a voice as in the air was a car that was robotic as well as half white and half blue.

"Robonyan?" Jibanyan asked.

"Wrong. I am now...Robonyan Form F!" Robonyan said.

"What about the others? How will they know were doing this?" Komasan asked.

"Once they see the battle inside the castle, they will come running." Robonyan F said. "Now, the three of us cats shall go. From the future!"

"To the past." Shogunyan said.

"And the present!" Jibanyan said.

"We're the heroic...Nyan Nyan All Stars!" all three of them said.

Galleth and the three cats charged into the castle and found the Black Knight suit.

"There is the traitor in that mechanical monstrosity. Let us sally forth and smash it!" Galleth said.

"Rocket Punch!" Robonyan F said smashing the gates open with a single hit.

They came to the black knight, Galleth getting there first as the suit grabbed his cane. The chest opened to reveal Penelope again.

"Why thank you Galleth, I've been looking all over for that." she said tossing him aside before giving the rats the cane as she rocketed backwards.

"Warning, large mass of power rising underneath!" Robonyan F said.

"She is making her escape!" Galleth said behind a gate as the others arrived, sly barely able to join them.

"I dont think so…" Sly said as Penelope got into a larger piece of armor that towered over them with Penelope inside.

"Weak Spots marked. Both shoulders and chest are weak to arrow attacks." Robonyan F said. "But these work just as well. Rocket Punch!" he shouted firing both arms as they blew off Penelope's mech's own arms. It then tumbled to the ground with Sly stick in a piece of it a Penelope survived.

"You stupid cats! Do you have any idea what this suit was worth? It was one of a kind!" Penelope said.

"That's what happens when you mess with our friend." Jibanyan said. "You toyed with his heart and treated him like an idiot. He's our friend. We won't let you just get away with that!"

"JIbanyan, youve said enough." said a voice as Bentley was in his own mech suit.

"Bentley? Your suit...is that...my moat monster?" Penelope asked looking at it.

"What's left of it. The designs were...adequate." Bentley said.

"So why'd you betray Bentley, Penelope? You owe him an explanation at least." Jibabyan said.

"Why? For him of course! I wanted him to see how things could be!" Penelope said.

"That explanation is most illogical. He would never be like what you have become." Robonyan F said. "You sold your own soul while he stayed pure."

"Illogical? Sly's a thief! You know what he stole the most? Bentley's potential! Together, we could change the world!" Penelope said.

"By making weapons of mass destruction? I think pursuing honor for Sly's family is way more important than money. Honor lasts a lifetime, money never lasts." Shogunyan said.

"So, that's why...we're going to beat you!" all three of them said as they jumped onto Bentley's mech.

"And here I though you were smart. You really think Le Paradox is helping you? Youre his puppet. And when you served his purpose, he's gonna cut your strings." Bentley said.

"I'm nobody's puppet, but I cant say the same for you. Sorry Bentley, but its time to make this breakup official!" Penelope said.

"Penelope, you hurt him. We're going to make sure...you pay for toying with his heart." Jibanyan said.

"We are the feline's who fight for justice. We are...Nyan Nyan All Stars!" the three cats said.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this, but these three are supporting me through this." Bentley said.

Both mech's pummled each other until Penelope was wide open.

"Rocket Punch!" Robonyan said.

"Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan said.

"Fallen Love Sliced in Twain!" Shogunyan said.

The three attacks landed head on sending Penelope flying and crashing, rendering her unconscious.

"Good to have you back, bentley." Sly said.

LAter…

"I feel better now knowing I conquered some inner demons, and thats gonna come in handy for the next period of time." Bentley said.

"Dimiri was confusing, but we know whos last in line on Le paradox's list. Ancient Arabia, home to Salim Al Kupar and the 40 thieves." Sly said.

"Hear that Alibaba? Youre gonna meet some friends of your own 40 thieves you had before." Aladdin said.

"Hmm. Alibaba and the 40 thieves? Sounds a bit strange." Alibaba said.

"Regardless, we gotta hightail it to arabia." Hope said.

"Perhaps this will get us there?" Carmelita said holding a coin. "I snagged it before being caught by Le Paradox."

"Perfect." Bentley said as Hope went to see Jibanyan who was stashing away a piece of metal in his sash.

"So, why did you do it?" Hope asked.

"Seeing that sadness between them happen, it sorta reminded me of when I was alive. When I was with...Amy." Jibanyan said sadly.

"That girl who said…" Hope started.

"It turned out, she wasn't talking about me. She was talking about herself. During a break, I remembered it all. I pushed her out of the way and took the hit." Jibanyan said.

"So what did you really hear her say?" Hope Asked.

"She said this…" Jibayan said.

"I can't believe...you got hit by a truck. I'm...so lame." Amy sobbed.

"I'm not letting it get me down. I know she's doing great right now. One day, I'm gonna see her again, just you wait." Jibanyan said proudly.

"If its all the same to you, I think USApyon has that same goal." Hope said looking at him.

"Okay, you got me. I'll tell you...how I became a Yo-kai." he said. "I was just a small otter who was in a rabbit pen. I don't know how I got there, but I was just lonely. Then, this man in a lab coat picked me out of all the rabbits there."

"You and I are going to do great things, Chibi."

"I was taken into an american space agency where I was put through tests to send an animal into space. His dream was to make an incredible rocket and I would be its passenger. But, that's where things went wrong. I messed up. I panicked and blew it all up. He lost all of his credibility. When I became a Yo-kai, I tried to follow after him, but he couldn't hear me. Even now, I don't even know where he is. But, I made a promise, I'll build a rocket of his dreams, and he's gonna see it and remember the good times we shared. Then, he can start the dream again." USApyon said.

"So this guy is who you called Dani?" Hope asked.

"It was a name I picked. I never knew his actual name. He was the one who cared for me. I can't...just let him spiral into despair." USApyon said crying a bit.

"You two have some good drives. Youre alike like that. You both want to see Dani and Amy again, and prove you can be strong to them. Wherever they are, I'm gonna help you guys get to the point where you can face them again." Hope said.

"Thanks hope." Jibanyan said.

"You have a great heart." USApyon said.

"We won't...ever forget you!" they said hugging him.

"Now then, dry those tears, we're off to ancient arabia." Hope grinned.


	7. 40 Thieves

Sly Narration: We traveled Ancient arabia, looking for Salim Al Kupar, a thief who was said to have the stealth of forty thieves. As it turned out, this guy was a charter member of the infamous forty thieves. For the first time, it looked like were going to have lots of backup, but when we got there, we discovered that most of the thieves had already retired, having made their fortunes and gotten older, these great thieves decided to call it quits and decided to live out their golden years in peace. What wasnt surprising was the unmistakable presence of Cyrril Le Paradox, as guards patrolled everywhere. Worse, no one had seen Salim or the three remaining thieves for a while. So where was he? Well, we're going to find out.

(End Narration)

Ranmaru and Dokurobo arrived later and went into hiding. Dokurobo procured disguises instantly.

"I hope this is the last period we're in. And this time, my disguise better not be embarrassing." Ranmaru said.

Five minutes later, Ranmaru walked out in a belly dancer's outfit with a scowl. "I hate you."

"Sorry, they were all out of mens and they only had them in my size." Dokurobo said wearing an arabian guard outfit.

Ranmaru's ears then perked up. "Hm? Is that, music?"

"Classical, by the sound of it. All of these time-traveling generals are crazy in some way or another. I wonder who it is this time?"Dokurobo asked.

"I don't care. We aren't going to look for them. We're just going to bide our time till the opportune time to leave arrives." Ranmaru said.

Alibaba was also on the scene in the palace, he looked through the window to see a skunk man.

"What the? Who the heck is that?" Alibaba said.

"That's...Le Paradox." Bentley said. "He must be visiting this era too. Focus Alibaba. You aren't to scope out the palace. You need to find Salim since you have more work in the slums."

"Right. Salim. On it." Alibaba said leaving.

As he rounded a tent, he went inside it to see a raccon with arabian clothes on and light purple fur. He also had a sylised cane with him and a beard.

"That cane… scuse me, are you...Salim Al Kupar?" Alladina said.

"And who are you?" Salim said.

"That parts kinda complicated. I'm a bit of a thief like you. And I know someone related to you. Names Alibaba by the way and…"

"How about you...go lick a camels hump?" Salim said.

"Right. Another world. Why does that Hope always think people will know us instantly? Anyway, I'm just gonna leave you, ya old geezer. I got food to get to." Alibaba said.

"Food? Heh. It was foolish of you not to mention that in the first place. Let's go." Salim said.

Back at the hiedout.

"Ah. Delicious. So here is the problem. A new player came into town, calling herself Ms. Decibel and she was giving away money like a crazy person. So I figure, why not take some for myself? So, I gathered what was left of the forty thieves and decided to make our retirement assured. But it was a trap. I escaped but the thieves were captured. So, I hide." Salim said.

"Okay. Here she is. Ms. Decibel, a classical music lover from London. Apparently when she was 10, an accident happened during a performance and the trumpet got stuck in her trunk. This unlocked something new however as she could now hypnotize people with her music. This began a long range of crimes." Naoto said.

"Yeesh. And I thought the other guys were crazy, look at her. Her trunk looks like its been mutated." Yosuke said.

"She did say a trumpet got stuck in there, so it makes sense it looks like that." Brook said.

"Plus she's an elephant. Okay salim, does all this make sense about her being sent by Le Paradox?" Hope said.

"It does, for some reason or other, but I am still not convinced you are here for help." Salim said.

"Figures. Looks like were gonna have to prove ourselves, again." Hope said.

"I will make task easy. If you can get my old thief outfit back, I might be convinced." Salim said.

"No problem." Vector said. "I'm the king of haggling. I'm sure I can work something out with the shopkeep."

"How about we just steal some rubies and give them to they guy, and not put nami in an awkward situation like last time?" Alibaba said.

"Ugh. Sell one friend off and they mark ya for life. For your info, it wasn't gonna be Nami. It was gonna be Erica." Vector said.

"Me?! What could I have that that shopkeeper would want?' Erica asked.

"Vector, you always seem to go for the girls, dont you?" Espio asked.

"Hey, they make easy money. I always get something good when selling things girl related. Heck, i even secretly sell some of Erza's armor. That's how I got that gold plated car." Vector said.

"You what?" Erza said.

"And I'm going to get the rubies." Vector said running out.

"Good call, vector." hope said.

They were able to get the costume and find out it could slow time, very handy. They then found out Le Paradox was meeting with Miss Decibel.

"This is big. Vector, you're nearby right? Try and listen in on the conversation." Bentley said.

"You got it." Vector said hiding near them.

"So, please tell me the operation is going sucessfully?" Le Paradox asked.

"Oh yes, of course. The documents are almost ready, once you return with them, youll have the most royal lineage in the world." Ms. Decibel said.

"Dang. Its a scam. Le Paradox is trying to establish a royal history for himself." Vector said.

"I hope for your sake Cherie, that you dont fail. All the others have failed to capture cooper. Even Penelope failed. She was smart, and yet she got beaten by three odd cats. I hope when you find them, youll smash them like the rats they are!" Le Paradox said.

"Oh yes of course. Everything will go precisely as planned." Ms. Decibel said.

"Guys, we gotta stop Decibel and Paradox right now, or else history will change permanently." Vector said.

"Agreed. Hmm. Le Paradox knows about the Cooper Gang and Jibanyan as well as Shogunyan and Robonyan F Form. But he doesn't know about the rest of us. Vector, think you can play delivery boy so we can learn where the thieves are hidden?" Jexi said.

"Are you kidding? No problem." Vector grinned as he followed them to the tent. "Yeah, I hear you're looking for a delivery boy?"

"Yes. Get these meals to the tiger, panther and lion. Here are the delivery locations. Hurry up please." Ms. Decibel said as Vector took the meals and the map as he walked out.

"Got em. Piece of cake." Vector said. "Apparently, they're the ones making the documents. If we don't get em out in time, its game over for Sly's world."

After rescuing them with Salim's help, Bentley got the plan.

"The encrypted door in the Lamp Shop has to be where Le paradox is. And since we dont want to attract any attention, I've taken the liberty of making a disguise for carmelita. She is going to distract the sentires… by performing a belly dance." Bentley said.

"What?" Carmelita asked

"Uh, the Murray could do it." Murray said.

"Yeah. Go Carmelita." Sly said.

"Murray, you cant put that on, silk isnt flexible. I worked all day on that!" Rarity said.

"I'm positive the Murray could squeeze into that thing." Murray said.

"One of the girls should totally model the outfit, like Nami or Lucy, to see if it fits." Sanji said.

"Not happening!" Nami and Lucy both said.

"Silk is very flexible." Murray said.

"Rarity just said it wasnt! Okay, thats it." Hope said grabbing the outfit. "Get in this thing, carmelita!"

"Ugh. This is the worst undercover assignment ever. You better hope interpol doesn't find out or I'll reconsider throwing you in a cell." Carmelita told him.

"Ulp…" Hope said.

They came to the door and saw two apes there.

"Okay, go Carmelita." Hope said.

"Ugh. I can't believe I am doing this." she said walking right in and doing the dance, distracting the apes at the door.

The others got past just as Ranmaru and Dokurobo arrived.

"Hmm, they need to be a bit more distracted…" Dokurobo said looking ar ranmaru.

"Dokurobo, I'm a boy. I dont do this type of dance." Ranmaru said.

"Oh, youll be fine. Get in there!" Dokurobo said pushing him right into Carmelita as he got swept up in her moves.

"Wah! Stop, I'm getting dizzy!" Ranmaru said.

"Can it and dance, you rabbit." Carmelita said. "Wait, who are you?"

"Just some guy who got pushed into this by an idiot." Ranmaru said.

The two danced for the apes as they others were looking around for any sign of Le Paradox as well as the documents. But all they saw was a large blimp as they gasped.

"This is… the docking station for the Blimp! His blimp with the time machine on it!" Tails said.

"The documents must be inside. Let's get in there." Espio said.

"Oh, so sorry, all of you, but you have already lost!" said a voice on intercom as Le Paradox was present.

"What the?" Hope said.

"Ah, if it isnt the blue boy who roped your friends into this. I can see they are pains, and you too, piercing fire boy." Le Paradox said.

"We havent lost yet, Paradox! Salim and his cane are safe! You dont have all of them!" Hope said.

"Cane? You mean this?" Le Paradox said holding Salim's cane.

"Me and my big mouth, but how?" Hope said seeing Ms. Decibel behind him with a half unconscious Salim.

"Oh, Cyril, I'm coming aboard!" Ms. Decibel said.

"Mmm. Not quite. I'd like you to deal with these gang of thieves first. I can't have them ruining my plans." Le Paradox said.

"He's got the cane!" Murray said.

"He's got the documents! If Le Paradox returns to the present with those and establishes a royal ancestry for himself, all of our futures are in peril!" Bentley said.

"How's Salim doing?" Hope asked.

"I tried… to stop him. But he also has… Carmelita." Salim said before passing out.

"Someone has to go with sly. Stop that pachyderm!" Bentley said.

"Allow me. Its time she got this coming for messing with a world I'm familiar with." Alibaba said going after her with Sly.

They ran after Miss Decibel.

"Dont leave yet! Urgh, this is your fault, Cooper! Yours too, boy!" Miss Decibel said blasting over to another spot. "I will orchestrate your demise!"

"Bring it, lady! We'll take you on any day." Alibaba said drawing his djinn equipped sword.

They fought Miss Decibel as they evaded her musical attacks eventually wearing her down. As she tried to make her escape, she had Sly and Alibaba on the leg as they landed on top of the blimp.

"I'll squash you both like a hairy bug." Miss Decibel said.

"C'mere, Decibel! You need a tune-up!" Alibaba said standing in front of a tower while sticking his tongue out.

"You irritating street rat! I'll smash you first!" Decibel said charging. Alibaba dodged out of the way and made her crash into the tower, shocking her.

"An elephant who gets angry in music is really lame. WHy dont you go home and practice?" Aliabala said knocking her down.

"Well, it looks like this game is over. How boring." Le Paradox said pushing a button as the blimp began to take off.

"Cyril! Wait! What about our deal? I forge the papers and you give me the lost masterpieces. Mozart, Beethoven, Romantic Nights on the Riviera!" Ms. Decibel said.

"Uh, yes. Well, thank you for my papers, but it wouldn't have worked out. I'm not into big noses and about your music, how can I put this nicely? It stinks worse than I do!" Le Paradox said.

"Why you two timing scoundrel!" Miss Decibel said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now I must be off, my royal life begins in a matter of minutes!" Le Paradox said.

His machine began to spin as it warped out of the current time period with him and the blimp.

Back at the hideout, with all the general captured and the price of metal shaped like the arabian flag gotten, they returned to the hideout to find everyone in a slump except hope. He had gathered the pieces of metal and started assembling them.

"Okay, this goes here...gasp!" Hope said as it resembled a familiar shape. "Could this be… the next badge. But...its missing a piece. Le Paradox must have it." Hope said.

"How can you still care about the tournament? The entire future is in trouble." Korra said.

Hope got a serious look on his face. "No. It aint over till its over, and it isnt. I want to keep going and Le Paradox cant change that. I'm gonna stop him no matter what." Hope said.

"Oh, so you're hitting Le Paradox as well?" said a voice as Hope saw Toxic at the door. "Maybe, a small team up between us two...thieves?" she chuckled.

"I'm not a thief like you. Your actions got me into this. But I'm gonna get us out of it." Hope said.

"Oh, and you need to get into Le Paradox's ship. Well, I know how to easily get in without getting caught. I only ask for one small thing in return." Toxic said.

"Let me guess, scan the badge?" Hope asked.

"Wow. You are a mind reader." Toxic giggled. "Yes. Allow me to scan it and get you in, and we can call it even, all right?"

"Grrr. Not like much of a choice. Deal." Hope said shaking her hand. "But, you know something about Le Paradox and his hatred right?"

"Of course. You see, like Cooper there, he's also from a long line of family thieves." Toxic said.

"What?" Hope said.

"Yep. But his time of a thief never really came. His father attempted to see a large diamond and frame sly's father, but Sly's old man beat him to it and got him arrested. Le Paradox was clueless about thieving so he was arrested in no time. He learned about criminal life in prison and established his empire. He blames the Coopers for what happened and wants all of you gone." Toxic said.

Hope gripped himself.

"Okay. I want you to show me the way in. But I want someone to motivate the others into coming back and fixing everything." Hope said before Sly stopped him.

"Don't need to. We already decided to do this." Sly said.

"Were gonna fix everything. Lets settle this." Hope said. 


	8. Battle for Time

Through the vents, Toxic lead Hope into a small storage room. "Yep. Made it through perfectly. Go straight ahead and you'll reach Le Paradox." Toxic said.

"Okay. I'll bite...why did you decide to help me?" Hope said.

"Well, I do wanna make you pay, then I thought I wanna do it in front of a crowd. So, I'm gonna make it to the final 8 so I can finish you myself in front of every world." Toxic said.

"We both feel the same." Hope said as he saw Le Paradox have Sly and carmelita trapped. "Okay Bentley, whatever plan you got to fix this, now's the time. I got ol stinky." Hope said.

"Right." Bentley said. "Okay, you all know why you're here, to get you canes back and restore the timelines."

As Bentley said this, all the ancestors assembled. Rioichi, Bob, Galleth, Tennessee, even Salim was there, all wanting to reclaim their canes as well as their own sense of honor.

"Rioichi, youre up first, my scans show your cane is somewhere in this room." Bentley said.

"I can sense it too, Bentley-san." Rioichi said leaping up to it and grabbing it. "Now, I shall retrieve the cane of my most Hairy ancestor."

"(I leave it to you than.)" Bob said.

Rioichi leapt across the room before reaching the case and tossing Bob back his cane.

"ALright! Wait, I see an energy fluctuation centered on Rioichi." Tails said.

"Yes, I believe my time has come. Satome, I leave this with you!" Rioichi said tossing him a charm with sushi on it.

"A summon charm?" Ranma asked.

"Use that to summon me when you are in danger. I can entrust that to no other. Be you a boy or girl, you are a warrior. Sayonara." Rioichi said vanishing.

"Bob, youre up next. Get salim's cane." Bentley said.

"(Leave it to me. I'll get it!)" Bob said as he began rapidly climbing the ice walls before leaping over to where Salim's cane was held, breaking the glass and tossing it back to the old raccoon.

"Yes. I guess youre heading home bob. Watch out for those penguins!" Bentley said.

"(Thank you! Oh, almost for got! Toma, Chie, this is for you both!)" Bob grunted tossing out a charm with a bone on it. "(Goodbye everyone! Take good care of my brothers!)" Bob said before vanishing.

"Okay Salim, think you still have some energy left to get Galleth's cane?" Jexi asked.

"Always with the climbing. But if it must be done, I must." Salim said as he did his patented cobra climb as he reached Galleth's cane and tossed it back.

"Good work salim! You definetly earned your retirement." Alibaba said.

"Yes, but I still think I must do one more thing for you, Alibaba." Salim said tossing a charm with a magic carpet on it.

"Many thanks, Sir Salim!" Galleth said as Salim vanished. "And now, I shall return the favor by getting your cane forthwith, Sir Tennessee!"

"You talk weirder than a two headed Jakalope, but thanks all the same, amigo." Tennessee said.

Galleth used his Catapult Crash to launch himself from ledge to letge and get the cane to tennessee.

"Nice Galleth, looks like this is farewell, huh?" Jibanyan said.

"Indeed, brave red cat. But for you, I will never say farewell. WIth this, I shall be at your side when you so desire!" Galleth said tossing him a charm with a knights helmet on it. "Fare thee well!" Galleth said as he vanished.

"We got all the canes back. Now all that remains is Le Paradox." Anima said.

"Right. Tennessee, youre up. No one can get us there quicker than you." Bently said.

"And here I was wondering when i'd get in on this. You can count on me, partner." Tennesee said. Using his shooting skills, they made it to Le Paradoxs room where the fight had already started.

"What Kept ya? I just was showing this skunk whos boss!" Hope said fighting alongside sly.

"You have to go! Le Paradox has ripped a rift in time!" Sly said.

"Yeah, we gotta go! Same for you, Hope!" Jexi shouted.

"But I'm about to win!" Hope said.

"If you get sucked into that, no one wins!" Fuyunyan shouted.

"Right!" Hope said before sly stopped him.

"Wait before you go, take this." Sly said handing a piece of the badge with his symbol on it to him.

"The final badge piece! You had it the whole time?" Hope asked.

"Stole it when I got the dagger. Now you need to go. I gotta finish things here." Sly said.

"Sly…" Hope said. "I wont forget you."

"Win the tournament, kid." Sly said as hope jumped from the blimp as it spiraled down as it crashed. La Pardox was arrested, but there was no sign of sly.

"Both of us and Toxic have scanned the badges." Hope said.

"Yes, and I'm glad you let me." Toxic grinned as the scanner beeped. "Eight badges. So easy." she smiled.

"Sh-she already punched her ticket to the final 8?!" Hope said.

"Please. I'm a thief. For me, finding a regulated badge is like taking candy from a baby." Toxic grinned.

"Yep! You heard it folks. Our first slot is filled for the final eight. The first team is...the Venom Thieves!" Dedenne said.

"See ya soon, Hopey." she said blowing a kiss as she ran off.

"I can't believe it." Hope said. "But I know I'll beat her. The next time I meet her, we're beating her."

"Not if i beat her first. Come on, we got work to do." Jexi said.

Meanwhile…

"What a trip that was… But now, its time to break off and get our own plans into action." Dokurobo said.

"Yep. And what we want is to bring our lord back, with or without help from others." Ranmaru said.

"Then you probably don't want my help, my fellow long eared friend." said a voice in the shadows.

"You! But… how?You're suppose to be..." Ranmaru said.

"Dead? I was but now I'm not. I very much want in on this grand scheme of yours. I want some revenge as well." he said stepping out of the shadows to reveal Ciseaux. "Mostly against the Paris Combat Revue and that blue hedgehog. Ussaussaussa!" he laughed.

"How quaint, because I want revenge on gemini and that Moss hair."Ranmaru said.

"Yeah and I want revenge on a skunk. It was a skunk that beat me right? I remember three white lines." Dokurobo said.

"Youre hopeless. But we all want the same thing. Revenge. On the new york and Paris Combat Revues." Ranmaru said as the three started laughing evilly as the scene darkened.

To be continued…. 


End file.
